


Not Yet

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, everything they survived, in the end it’s a man with a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

“Sam”  
“Sammy?”  
“Hey Sam c’mon buddy, hey, hey, Sam c’mon”  
“Sam!”   
He’s shaking him slightly, brushing the damp hair from his eyes.   
Sam has gone limp.  
“Sam stay with me”  
He’s crying now.  
“Not yet.”  
“Not yet.”  
…  
After everything they've been through, everything they survived, in the end it’s a man with a gun.  
They barely made it back to the car before Sam collapsed.   
“Hey. hey it’s not so bad”  
“It’s not so bad”   
He’s putting as much pressure on Sam’s chest as he can.   
“Gonna make you clean the upholstery”  
He sees Sam try to laugh weakly through red stained teeth but it comes out as a cough and a wince.  
“Patch you up, you’ll be good as new.”  
He’s so cold, their shared blood is warm between them.   
“Good as new”  
His vision is blurring, it’s getting darker.  
Everything goes black.  
…  
He regains consciousness and his hands have fallen from Sam’s chest.  
There is so much blood.  
“Sam”  
“Sammy?”  
“Hey Sam c’mon buddy, hey, hey, Sam c’mon”  
.  
“Not yet.”  
“Not yet.”  
He repeats it like a prayer.  
Over and over.  
…  
He doesn’t know how long it’s been.  
How long he’s been clinging to Sam’s lifeless body.

Drifting in and out.

He feels heavy.

Everything is cold.

Everything is still.

It all looks fuzzy and out of focus like a dream.

He keeps waiting.

 

Waiting to bleed out.

 

For his body to die.

 

For it to be over.

 

He closes his eyes

 

 

for the last time.


End file.
